An electronic device, such as a smart phone or a tablet personal computer (PC), is able to perform various functions, such as call connection, message sending/receiving, media output, and the like. The electronic device transmits and receives not only wireless data through a base station or the like but also data through local wireless communication with an adjacent device.
In the case where an electronic device is connected to a surrounding device through local wireless communication, such as Wi-Fi Direct, a conventional communication method requires the complex setting procedure including, but not limited to, moving the device at a distance where near filed communication (NFC) is able to operate, searching for the device to connect, and executing data communication. In the case where the setting and connection of the local wireless communication are inconvenient, some users use long distance wireless communication (a manner to transmit data through a base station) instead of the local wireless communication (direct connection between devices) for tasks, such as screen sharing, file transmission, and the like.